


never let me go

by marlowe



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlowe/pseuds/marlowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard has a fear of deep, dark water. Lee helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> written for the hobbit_kink prompt:
> 
> "Water - Lee shows him that there's nothing to be afraid of ~~with sex~~."
> 
> This was supposed to be a quick one-shot in between chapters of the pie shop AU but now all I want to do is write about Lee and Richard being adorable in their lake house :/ crap.

Richard was sweating.

He could feel it running in rivulets down the small of his back and shivered in spite of the heat. He wiped a hand across his forehead to stop a drop from getting into his eyes, and squinted out at the lake. The sun was shining off the surface, making it look like the water was covered with tiny floating diamonds, an stark contrast with the deep, rich blue of the water itself. A unbroken line of evergreens stood tall on the opposite shore, stretching back up a hill until they met the clear blue expanse of sky.

It was beautiful. It was also peaceful, quiet, and very private.

The dock creaked as Richard walked out to the end, pulling off his t-shirt on the way and dropping it in the boat that was tied up beside it. The sun had already scorched his shoulders through the thin material and he cursed himself for not applying more sunscreen.

A splash near the end if the dock diverted his attention from his shoulders to the water.

"There you are! How was the hike?"

Lee was treading water a few metres away, shielding his face with one hand as he looked up at Richard.

"Incredible. But hot."

"I can see that," Lee said, eyeing Richard's bare torso and grinning. Richard rolled his eyes. "You coming in?"

Richard shrugged, settling himself down at the edge of the dock and removing his hiking boots and socks.

"Come on, you look like a lobster. The water would feel good on your burn."

"I'm not burned," Richard protested, prodding at his reddened skin and wincing. "Just... lightly toasted."

Lee laughed and kicked his feet, moving himself closer to where Richard was sitting. "Sure, sure. Your delicate English skin burns as soon as you step out the door."

Richard made a noise of protest and Lee splashed at him playfully in retaliation.

"At least put your feet in?"

Richard couldn't argue with that. He rolled up his pants and lowered his legs to the water, exhaling as the cool water enveloped his sore feet. Lee had made his way over to the edge of the dock and gave him a mischievous grin before tickling the bottom of one sole. Richard barked out a surprised laugh and kicked at him gently. This went on for a while, the two of them splashing and flailing at each other, until Lee grabbed his ankle and tugged, dragging him closer to the end of the dock. Richard immediately froze.

"Lee. Don't."

His voice was slightly panicked, and every muscle in his body was tensed. Lee let go immediately and sank back down into the water.

"Richard, I wouldn't... I would never do that." He looked up at him like he wanted to touch him again, to reassure, but he held back. "I was just... that was so stupid, I'm sorry."

Richard tried to force himself to relax, but his heart was still hammering inside his chest. He stared down into the water swirling around his feet, shallow enough for him to stand up in, but too dark to see the bottom. It made him feel dizzy with fear. He knew that Lee would never have really pulled him in, that he knew about Richard's phobia, but he couldn't help it; it was completely irrational and he hated himself for getting so upset. Lee was still treading water in front of him, looking like a kicked puppy, and it tugged at something in Richard's stomach.

"I know. Lee, I know, come here."

Lee paddled his way over until he could stand. Richard leaned down and ran a comforting hand over his head.

"It's just... instinct, I don't know how else to describe it." Lee nodded, and turned his head to press a kiss against Richard's palm. "I trust you. You know I do."

Lee grabbed Richard's hand in his and kissed it again, a smile creeping up at the corners of his mouth. He swam in a bit closer and placed his lips on each of Richard's kneecaps. Richard chuckled lowly.

He started a bit when Lee placed his palms on either side of his hips and pushed himself up out of the water, splashing all over him and kicking his feet wildly to stay up. He leaned in and captured his lips in a messy kiss, arms trembling with the effort of holding his body out if the water. Richard moaned at the coolness of his lips, and ran his hands down the long, slick expanse of his back, feeling his muscles bunching under the skin. He felt the hint of a tongue against his bottom lip before Lee fell back into the lake with a splash, dunking his head briefly under the water before surfacing again with a smile.

"Get back here," Richard growled, and Lee laughed.

"I can't hold myself up long enough," he said, shaking his arms out under the water. "I'll get out."

"No, no... give me a minute."

Richard pushed himself up, his wet feet nearly sizzling against the hot wood of the dock slats. He undid his trousers and let them drop to the ground, blushing slightly as Lee wolf-whistled from the water. The closest cottage to theirs was across the wide lake and down the beach a ways, but Richard kept his boxers on, even if they felt sweaty and sticky on his skin. He stepped off the far end of the dock down to the thin strip of rocky beach along the water. The trees and undergrowth nearly came all the way to the edge so there wasn't much in the way of a beach, really, but it gave them both privacy and shade up at the lake house nestled in the forest.

Lee was watching him from the water, the sun glinting off the small waves and obscuring his face. Richard took a deep breath, and started wading out in the shallows, keeping one hand on the dock as he moved. He stopped at his knees, mostly to let his body adjust to the cooler water down at his feet, and then shuffled out a bit more to mid-thigh. Lee had come up to the end of the dock and was standing on the bottom, the water just at his shoulders.

"How's this?" Richard asked, crinkling his toes up in the soft sand.

Lee cocked his head to one side. "Good start. You might need to come a bit further, though."

Richard frowned. "And why is that?"

There was a moment of awkward splashing and Lee dipped a bit further under the surface before he raised one hand out of the water, clutching his swim trunks. He smirked and chucked them on top of the dock, letting them land with a loud, wet slap.

He walked up the incline of the shore until the water was grazing his bellybutton.

"Don't want to run the risk of being arrested for public indecency, now do I?"

Richard's cock twitched, and he licked his lips as he watched the water running off Lee's tanned body.

"Who's going to arrest you, the raccoons?"

Lee just smiled, and held out his hand. "Come on. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Richard's heart started beating wildly again, but this time it wasn't out of fear. He took a few more steps until he could grasp Lee's fingers with his own. He let out a sharp gasp as the water splashed over his hips, soaking through his boxers and making him shiver wildly.

"Refreshing, huh?"

"I would call it 'bracing', myself," Richard said, smiling as Lee wound their fingers together and pulled him closer to kiss him. It was much less frantic than before; Richard moaned as his mouth fell open to let Lee's tongue inside, slick and hot and insistent, and they both breathed in heavily through their noses. Richard was half-hard already, and he rubbed himself up against Lee in a shameless attempt to get some more friction. Lee grabbed his hips and pulled them tight against his own and Richard had to break their kiss to gasp.

"Lee," he whispered, and Lee answered by nibbling at his lower lip before moving to mouth at his jawline.

"I'm going to make you come so hard you'll forget you're even in the water," Lee said directly into Richard's ear. Richard shuddered, and gripped on to Lee's shoulders with clawed hands.

"Just... don't let me drown when I pass out, alright?" He was mostly joking, but Lee pushed himself back slightly and cupped Richard's face in his hands, searching his eyes for any sort of fear or panic. Finding none, he leaned in and pressed a brief kiss on his nose.

"I've got you," he said, trailing his wet fingers down Richard's sides until he reached the waterline. His hands slipped down further, kneading at Richard's arse as he continued to kiss along his throat. The water was making everything slippery between them and Richard hummed at the pleasant feeling of Lee's cool chest against his. He jumped as Lee ran his hands up his back, cupping the lake water and letting it trickle down Richard's spine, washing away the grime and sweat from his hike. It was heavenly, and Richard moaned and let his head fall forward on Lee's shoulder.

"Mmm," Lee rumbled, running his hands through Richard's hair, damping it as well, "you like that?"

Richard nodded and sucked a light mark into Lee's golden skin, biting at it and causing Lee to hiss quietly.

"You're a demon," he said fondly. Richard chuckled; he could have called him anything at this point and he wouldn't have cared, he was so relaxed.

Lee's hands traveled back down and moved around the front of his body, cupping him through his boxers. Richard groaned and canted his hips forward.

"We need to get rid of these," Lee said. He pulled the elastic down until the boxers disappeared under the water. He tapped one of Richard's legs and he lifted it to step out of them, wobbling slightly on the uneven ground. Lee held his waist tightly so he didn't topple into the water, and Richard finally managed to get both legs out. Lee reached down to grab the discarded boxers but came up empty handed. He frowned.

"Did you kick them away?"

Richard looked at him with a slightly dazed expression, and smiled. "Does it matter?"

Lee shook his head, smiled back, and grabbed the scruff of his neck to pull him in for another deep kiss. Richard started to become a bit more desperate, hands scrabbling at Lee's arse as they ground against each other, the water splashing up between their bodies. Lee slid a hand back in between them and Richard let out a strangled noise as Lee gripped him tightly and started to move, twisting and pulling exactly the way he liked it.

"Yes, oh god, Lee," he moaned, nails scratching deep and leaving hot, raised lines on Lee's back that were immediately soothed by the water. Lee bent his head and sucked at one raised, pink nipple, speeding up his strokes at the same time. Richard started thrusting into his hand and Lee had to stop licking at his chest for a moment just to watch Richard's fluid movements beneath the surface, slightly obscured by the rippled water. He had his head thrown back, completely immersed in the sensation of Lee's hands and mouth and body against his own.

Lee licked a long stripe up the underside of Richard's throat.

"Come on baby, let me see you."

Richard whimpered and dropped his head, locking his eyes on to Lee's, breathing heavily.

"That's it, god you are so fucking gorgeous, so gorgeous."

A flush spread across Richard's cheeks and he tried to look away but was stopped by Lee's hand on his jaw.

"Please, let me see you," he said, his breath hot on Richard's lips.

Richard flushed deeper but stared back, his eyebrows furrowing as Lee sped up even more, sloshing the water around and splashing it up against their chests. Richard's mouth dropped open and his breath started to come out in short bursts, his hips thrusting uncontrollably, until he came with a shout, shaking and clinging on to Lee's biceps.

Lee stroked him through it gently, and held him up as he shuddered in his arms. He felt the extra weight as Richard's legs buckled slightly, but he didn't let him drop any further into the water. They both breathed against each other's skin for a while, running lazy hands across arms and shoulders and backs and thighs. Richard started to trail his fingers down past Lee's hipbones, but was stopped by gentle fingers encircling his wrist.

"Let's get dried off," Lee whispered, kissing the shell of Richard's ear. "There are so many more things I could do to you in that bed up there."

Richard laughed and Lee felt it rumble through his own chest.

The water sparkled bright in the sun as they moved towards the shore, fingers entwined as Richard pulled Lee along and smiled widely over his shoulder.


End file.
